Perfect
by aliii1329
Summary: One-shot. Michael has a question for Fi.


I, unfortunately, don't own Burn Notice. I know this would probably never happen, but I still thought it was a cute idea. Here you go...

Perfect

Fiona sat at the counter in the loft's kitchen, waiting for Michael to finish showering. Finally, deciding she was hungry, she got up and walked around to the fridge. She opened it, reached down to get a yogurt, and then froze. Sitting in front of the yogurt was a small black velvet box, the kind jewelry is found in. She stared at it for a few moments before her curiosity got the better of her and she opened it.

She gasped quietly when the box revealed a ring. But not just any ring. She recognized it instantly as a Claddagh ring. It brought back memories of the one her mother had worn. This one, however, was slightly different. The traditional crown, hands, and heart were all present, but instead of being all silver, the heart was a brilliant diamond instead, and the metal itself appeared to be white gold as opposed to the traditional silver. In fact, this looked suspiciously like an engagement version.

As she stared at it, she found herself wondering why on earth Michael would have what was clearly an Irish engagement ring nestled among the yogurts in his fridge. She knew that some people used fridges or freezers as hiding places for stolen things, but she assumed Michael could have found a much more secure hiding place. Between her constant yogurt eating and Sam's constant beer drinking, it was a wonder the ring hadn't been discovered before now.

Unless it hadn't been there until today. However, she had been with Michael last night and all of this morning, and he hadn't gone out or met anyone that needed him to hide their engagement ring for them. So how had it gotten there? Eventually, she got tired up speculating and decided to just ask Michael himself.

"Michael?" She called upstairs, not taking her eyes off the box in her hands.

"Yeah, Fi?" He answered, his voice much closer than she expected it to be. Startled, she spun around and found Michael right in front of her. Kneeling.

She almost dropped the box in surprise, both at finding him right behind her and at the fact that we was down on one knee. She stared at him, then glanced back at the ring, then back to Michael, then back to the ring again, before her gaze finally settled on the man kneeling in front of her.

Her brain couldn't seem to form a coherent thought, much less allow her to speak an entire sentence, so she stayed quiet, waiting for Michael to explain.

He smiled slightly at the look on her face before he started to talk. "I'm sure you know exactly what everything on that ring means," he started, "but I'm going to explain anyway. The hands are there for friendship because you've been my best friend for years. Plus, they say the best relationships grow out of friendship. So I promise that I'll always be your friend, no matter what happens."

She nodded, trying desperately to fight the tears that were threatening to fall.

"The crown," he continued, "is there for loyalty. I promise to remain loyal to you, to protect you, and to stay faithful to you. Always. Because you're too important to lose."

She was still frozen, but her tears had started falling, knowing what the next and last thing stood for.

"And lastly," he started, "is the heart, for love. I know that I don't tell you that I love you often… or ever," he added with a slight smile. "But I do. And that heart is my promise that I'll never stop." He paused and took a deep breath before asking the four words she had been waiting to hear since he had first appeared in front of her.

"Will you marry me?" He finally asked, holding his breath for her response.

All she could do was nod, unable to speak through the tears that were silently streaming down her face at his obviously well thought out proposal. His face broke into a grin and he stood up, wrapping his arms around her. He wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead.

"So that's a yes then?" he questioned with a smile.

"Yes," she whispered, smiling back at him.

"Before you put it on, check the inside," he suggested.

She glanced at him curiously before plucking the ring out of the box and flipping it to see an engraving. There were six simple words that brought more tears to her eyes. My friend. My only. My love. She glanced up at him, her eyes full of tears.

"I didn't know you were such a crybaby, Fi," he teased.

She shot him a glare and punched his shoulder. Hard. He winced.

"Crying doesn't help anything," she started, "I try my luck with violent mood swings," she threatened before putting the ring on her left hand and admiring it. He wisely kept his mouth shut.

Fiona finally broke the silence. "How did you come up with this?"

He smiled, "Well, at first, I wanted it to be perfect. I was so stressed trying to come up with the perfect place, the perfect time, the perfect ring, the perfect thing to say… It made interrogating a witness look easy." They both smiled a little at that. "And then… I realized that perfect for other people wouldn't be perfect for us. Getting dressed up and going to a fancy restaurant didn't seem right."

Fiona interrupted. "No, pajama pants and your dress shirt is much more appropriate attire," she teased. She noticed the panicked look on his face and spoke again, this time in all seriousness. "No, Michael. It was… It was perfect," she said quietly before wrapping her arms around him and planting a kiss on his lips.

"And the ring?" she questioned, resting her head against his chest.

"It just seemed to fit, don't you think?" She nodded against his chest, smiling before she reached up to kiss him again. He groaned and starting walking out of the kitchen without breaking the kiss, both of them knowing there was no way they'd be making it to meet Sam for lunch on time. Neither half of the newly engaged couple seemed to mind.


End file.
